Playing By All The Rules
by MandiPanda21
Summary: TheRox, Alistair, Ethan, Gwen, and many more are in for the shock of their lives!
1. A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

Glancing at his clock to see it was already 8:41 p.m., Fox began to get a little annoyed. Ethan had scheduled another one of his important late night meetings. Fox never understood exactly why he should always be present there, it wasn't like he was the key player in any deals that went through. Ethan was always that key man. Since finding out that Ivy lied, yet again, about his true paternity, Ethan had regained his title as Crane heir, and Fox once again became the spare much to his disgust. Alistair and Julian were thrilled to learn that Ethan was in fact a full blooded Crane. For one, it was better for the family business. Fox was the Crane that could not be trusted with even a dollar, he was financially unstable, always throwing away his money foolishly. Ethan on the other hand was perfect in every way. Not only was he trustworthy, but a man of great intelligence. Alistair and Julian could rest peacefully knowing that their company was in good hands with Ethan. Fox vowed to have something Ethan had one day, to rip it from him just as the title of Crane heir had been ripped from him. Fox wanted sweet revenge and nothing more.  
  
She sat there at the conference table rather bored by her husband's words. She loved Ethan, but he wasn't the man that she had been daydreaming about for the past weeks, he wasn't Fox. Just thinking of Fox's magnificent rampant body brought a smile to her face. Fox had everything, he was the total package and more. As she swiveled from side to side in the black leather chair, biting the tip of her pen, she grinned at Fox as though she was saying, "come and get me."  
  
Fox had to admit to himself that all those late night meetings were never a complete waste of his time. They had certain benefits to them that no one but him received. Fox smiled and tried to contain in his laughter as he pretended to look through some documents. Ethan, who was doing all the talking, could see a change in the relationship between his wife and brother. It irritated him somewhat, but he thought their friendship harmless. He would always see it that way as long as his obsession with work continued. The reason she had begun to take an interest to Fox in the first place was because Ethan never had any time for her. It was always work hard, play hard, but after working so hard Ethan would fall fast asleep and the routine remained the same for everyday, including weekends. She desperately longed for a family that Ethan and she could call their own, but whenever she raised the question about starting a family Ethan would just crush her hopes of that ever happened sometime soon. Now a days, she barely recognized the man she took her vows with, the man that she once would do anything for. Now though, she was trapped in a marriage with a complete stranger, a loveless marriage that she had no hopes of escaping.  
  
"And with that, I'd like to bring this meeting to an end," Ethan said once he had covered all the bases of the meeting. "Fox," he said turning towards his brother who looked as though he was guilty of something, "I need those Anderson papers on my desk first thing in the morning."  
  
"What?" He asked hoping that his ears had deceived him just this once. "That's impossible! It will take me all night by myself."  
  
Hearing Fox's words, she say a golden opportunity at hand. It was her only chance to get close enough to him without Ethan being in the way. As she gathered her things together in her suitcase, she said very nonchalant, "I'll stay and help you out. But just this once," she said as she poked at his chest with her index finger, "so don't think that I'll be doing this whenever from now on because I have a life too, you know."  
  
"Honey, are you sure you want to stay with Fox?"  
  
Looking at her husband, then at Fox she smiled, "I'm certain. I think I can show him a thing or two."  
  
With his back turned away from his brother Fox had to laugh. He envied Ethan for capturing such a spite fire. Fox envied Ethan for many things, but none for more than the title of Crane heir. He had once tasted what it was like to be in control, smelled victory, but alas Ethan tore it from his clenched fists. Fox would soon taste bittersweet revenge.  
  
Sitting side by side, they decided to tackle on a pile each of their own, that way they could be done sooner. She tried to concentrate as she looked over the documents before her eyes, but she couldn't, at least not with him watching her every move. Looking out from the corner of her eye she could see his eyes fixed on her. Just to test his reflexes she decided to reach for her cup of coffee. Extending her right hand, she picked up the hot cup of coffee and held it before her lips. Sliding her tongue along her lips, making them moist, she slowly raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. All along he had watched her inventively, yearning to be that styrofoam cup.  
  
"Is it hot in here?" Fox asked as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and fanned himself with his hand.  
  
"Maybe a little," she responded seductively as she removed her hair from the ponytail, letting it fall delicately to her petite shoulders.  
  
Fox didn't know how much more he could take. She was driving him crazy and he was about to explode.  
  
[i]'Work then play makes an honest man.'[/i] Fox told himself. [i]'Wait a minute...I'm not an honest man so why the hell should I care?'[/i]  
  
As Fox was about to make his move, he felt her rubbing her leg slow, but rough against his leg. Fox had to give a little laugh at her for her flirting skills. She sure did know how to make a man go crazy. Fox didn't want to take much more. Her satin-smooth skin was already driving him madly crazy.   
  
Standing up suddenly, Fox threw all the papers off the conference table and smiled wickedly at her. With her heart fluttering wildly, she grabbed his face in her hands and began to stroke his mouth to ecstasy. Fox loved everything about her kisses. Her kisses were more rich than Godive chocolate, causing him to crave more for them. Her one hand wandered around his neck while she stroked her fingers through his golden brown hair. Caressing each other's tongue and awakening up emotions they never knew were buried inside, they slightly moved forward, and losing their balance while lost in each other, they fell on top of the conference table.  
  
As they parted their lips for oxygen, they locked eyes and never looked away. Still panting, she undid the buttons on her blouse and stood there for a moment with her blouse hanging wide open just for his eyes. "Do you like what you see, Mr. Crane?" she asked.  
  
"Very much so, Mrs. Crane," he laughed.  
  
She preceded to remove her blouse by arching her back and lowering her arms to let it fall to the floor. After sliding out of her skirt and removing her pantyhose all that remained was her bra, panties, and a heart locket Ethan had bought for her for their first anniversary. Inside the locket laid a picture of them both before they were married. A picture of happier times.  
  
"Are you going to remove your locket?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It will be fine," she said with an impish look in her eyes. "But, that suit you are wearing may cause some problems." Approaching him very slowly, she untied his tie. Not having much patience to unbutton all of his buttons, she ripped the shirt off of his muscular chest with one swift tug. She laid bare on the cold conference table laughing as though she was playing game as he removed his remained garments. "I almost forgot about this," she said referring to her bra. Reaching behind her, she undid the fastener on her bra. Sliding each strap down each shoulder, she leaned forward as her voluptuous breasts were revealed before his eye for the first time.  
  
Climbing onto the table, Fox laid his body perfectly on top of hers. Their lips were inches from touching each other, her harden breasts were pressed up against his chest, and her tingling nipples burrowing into his very flesh, driving him insane. She purred, "Of Fox," and arched into his body. She moaned and tossed her head back as Fox thrust the tip of her nipple into his mouth. All she could say as she gasped was ,"Oh Fox!" As Fox slide his fingers underneath the elastic of her panties, she arched her hips. Fox help her remove them and threw them to the side, seeing as they were of no importance.  
  
Moving his hand down to her wet center of paradise, he gently slide his finger them in and out. "I need you now, Fox!" She cried out in a shallow breath. His pulsating manhood was positioned between her legs as she waiting for his entry. She slowly parted them enough so his the throbbing head of his erection could slowly pass along through the valley of her womenly desires. As she thrusted her hips upward, her breathing became heavy and deeper.  
  
"Oh...this...feels...sooo...good!" She moaned in ecstasy between thrusts as she dug her nails into his back every time he went faster and harder. Fox positioned himself by kneeling between her knees as he caressed her aching breasts. They kissed passionately as she accepted him. With her fingers digging into his back, she raised her hips so he could go in further and bury himself deep inside of her. He could now feel her pulsating, contracting and releasing his erection, he leaned him feeling about ready to explode.   
  
"Oh Fox!" She moaned as she arched her body into his.  
  
"Oh Gwen!" With one final thrust they rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy.  
  
Fox slowly entered the apartment that he shared with his fiancee, hoping that he would not wake her. Looking at his clock he saw that it was already past midnight. Carefully he was able to slip into the shower without awakening her. He felt guilty about what he had done, but it was done and there was nothing he could do. Theresa was the love of his life, his best friend, how he hurt her he would never understand. He just thought it was part of the blood that ran throughout all of the Cranes. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and entered Theresa and his' bedroom. He was surprised to see that Theresa was up and very lively. She was extremely happy to see him, since she figured he would be stuck at the office until later.  
  
"You're home early!" She said as she placed an intense kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Yeah, Gwen helped me. She offered to help me so I could get home and get some sleep."  
  
"Gwen offered to help you?" She laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Honey, Gwen doesn't like helping anyone except herself. You should know that after our history together."  
  
"I know, but it was nice of her to stay."  
  
"I suppose. I have a surprise for you!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back with it! Wait!" She said as she turned around, "close your eyes!"  
  
"Okay," he laughed.  
  
In a few minutes Theresa came out of the bathroom in a sexy, black, nightie that she had purchased just for today. Theresa smiled as she made a sexy pose for Fox along the threshold of the bathroom. Fox just merely smiled as he went back to looking over a few papers that he didn't have time to at the office. A little frustrated, but even more hurt, Theresa walked over to him and took the papers right out of his hands.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" he shouted. "Those are important documents I need to look over before tomorrow."  
  
"You don't know, do you?" She asked looking hurt.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Exactly one year ago today we got engaged," she said as he wiped away a tear that escaped through the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. Really I am. It's just that I'm so caught up with work. I promise once we handle this Anderson merger I am going to whisk you away on a nice, relaxing vacation for just the two of us," he smiled. "Anywhere you want to go, we'll go."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," he smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I better get to bed now so I can get up early and look over these."  
  
"Okay, night."  
  
"Night," he said as he kissed her forehead and turned out the lights.  
  
Restlessly Theresa sighed as she laid wide awake in bed. Something was troubling her conscious, but she wasn't exactly sure. Putting it out of her mind, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Your grandfather is ready to see you," Alistair's strawberry blonde secretary said to Fox the next day. Alistair had requested that Fox see him during his lunch break so they could discuss some important details of something. Fox wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but he figured that it probably had something to do with the Anderson merger.  
  
"Fox, please come in," Alistair said in good spirits. "Oh and..uh...close the door."  
  
Fox closed the door and then stood before his grandfather wondering what was going on. He got the feeling that he wasn't there because of the merger.  
  
"So let's cut to the chase. Why am I here?" Fox said becoming very suspicious.  
  
"Such an imagination, unlike your father," he said as he lit up on of his Cuban cigars. Inhaling the sweetness of the cigar Alistair said, "Please, sit down."  
  
"I'd prefer to stand. I have to be getting back to work soon, so try to make this quick."  
  
"Fine, Fox," he said now a little aggravated, "see this tape here?" Fox nodded his head, "On this here tape lies your affair with Gwen Crane." As the words came out Fox's eyes lit up. Now that Alistair had his attention he laughed, "Watch this if you don't believe me."  
  
After watching a few moments of the tape, Fox exclaimed, "Damn you! Damn you to hell!"  
  
"Now, now, there's no need for violence."  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, half afraid of what Alistair wanted from him.  
  
"See, Fox, you're a smart, young man, and I need someone like you to help me out of a little problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Here," he said passing him a document that explained everything Fox needed to do for now.  
  
"No, I'm not doing this!" He protested. "I can't abandon her like that!"  
  
"Oh, but you will," he said.   
  
"No, I won't!" He said as he snatched the tape and began to destroy it. Alistair just sat there smoking his cigar without a worry in the world.  
  
"You know," he said exhaling the smoke from the cigar, "I'm not so stupid as to not make copies. I have plenty of them in my possession, Fox. I'm afraid if you don't cooperate, I'll be forced to send the lovely Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, along with your brother, copies of the whole affair.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I've danced with the devil before, Fox, and I always win. I always win. Just play by my rules, Fox, and there will be no trouble for either of us." After pausing for a minute he asked, "So what will it be?"  
  
"I'll do it," he said disgusted in himself.  
  
"Good, that's a good little poker player." 


	2. Lies And DeceptionNo Damn Good

Fox had woken up early the next morning, he had something important he needed to take care of, something that would be rather difficult. He was able to slip out without waking Theresa up. Since the previous night, Fox didn't know how to act around her without having her become suspicious. Until he had taken care of his little affair, Fox wanted to avoid Theresa as much as he could.   
  
Driving to work the only thing on his mind was Theresa. He didn't understand how he could have cheated on her, worst of all, with Gwen. Fox was clearly aware of the history between both ladies. When Fox first came to Harmony, Theresa became his first friend and she shared everything with him, including her tragic love story between her and Ethan, although Fox already knew quite a bit about it. Tabloids overseas kept him updated on all his family affairs since he stayed in contact with no one from his beloved family.  
  
'I'm not going to hide anything from you,' Theresa said during one of their first late-night chats. 'I've learned from my mistakes with Ethan, but...' she hesitated as the mood music from the bedroom beside hers began to play, 'some people continue to believe that I am still the immature, optimistic girl I once was.'  
  
'Are you still that same girl?' He asked with one of his intriguing smiles.  
  
For a moment she paused to think. In some aspects, yes, she still was that girl. Over all though, she had grown up. Having Little Ethan made her realize where her priorities stood, Ethan was; however, not at the top of that list.  
  
'In some ways I suppose I am,' she said as she traced her finger around the rim of the champagne glass that she held in her delicate hands. "But in more ways, I'm not. I'm still optimistic about my future, Fox. That won't ever change. No matter how bad things are, they can always become worse.'  
  
Fox was prompted to laugh after her last sentence. Never in all his life had he met a girl who clung to such beliefs. Strange, it was, but in a way, Fox liked it. Something about her that just instantly attracted him to her and it wasn't just her beauty.  
  
'What!?' she asked a little offended from his laugh. 'What's so funny?'  
  
'You,' he replied as he leaned forward, their lips only inches away.'  
  
'What about me?' she asked as though she could barely speak. The room was feeling suddenly different to her, almost as though everything stood still watching them.  
  
'I'm going to be honest with you, Theresa. From what I know about you so far, I like you a lot, actually I like your spirit. I love it that you don't put yourself down just because my brother did you wrong. I hate seeing a girl who thinks they have to lay down and die because some guy did them wrong. You are nothing like those girls.'  
  
Theresa's ears were wide opened as Fox spoke. Not even with Ethan could she have a conversation with him like the one she found herself having with Fox. She rather liked talking to Fox, just listening to what he had to say was like a fresh breath of air. It was the fresh air that she had been craving for the longest time. She now found herself sitting inches away from the man who could breath new life into her.  
  
'You certainly are something, Fox,' she laughed nervously as she stood up and went over to Little Ethan's crib.  
  
'I take that's a good thing,' he said as he moved behind her.  
  
She could feel his eyes staring along the back of her body. For some reason she felt more nervous than anything. Normally she would have felt angered by his actions, but because they were his, it didn't bother her a bit. Picking Little Ethan up out of his crib Theresa turned back and now they stood gazing deep into each other's brown eyes. For a few minutes they stood just like that, not moving an inch, not taking their eyes off of each other. They both snapped back into reality though once they hear a knock at the door. Theresa passed Little Ethan over into Fox's arms as she answered the door.  
  
'Yes?' she asked Phyllis who stood out there looking quite surprised to see Fox in her room so late.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I wanted to remind you that Little Ethan has his doctor appointment tomorrow.'  
  
'It's okay, Phyllis. Thank you for reminding me, I would have forgotten all about it if it wasn't for you.'  
  
Phyllis smiled and turned away, but suddenly turned back, 'Is there anything I can get you two?'  
  
Theresa turned her head towards Fox, who she had forgotten was even there, 'Oh...no,' she smiled as she looked directly at Fox, 'Nicholas was just leaving.'  
  
'Well, goodnight then.'  
  
'Night, Phyllis.'  
  
Fox put Little Ethan back into his crib as he was about to make his exit. After he put his hand on the door knobe, he turned back , 'Please, call me Fox, step-mommy.'  
  
'Anything you want,' she said as soon as he had left.  
  
Fox came back to his senses as he parked his car and headed inside, hoping that he would be able to go straight to his office. The last person he wanted to run into at the moment was Gwen. Before he could see her, he had to think over carefully what he had to say. He wanted to end things with her on as good terms as possible, after all, she was his sister-in-law.  
  
'Home free,' Fox thought as he rounded the corner to his office. Just as he was about to step into his office he heard her voice.  
  
"Good morning, Fox."  
  
Fox didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "Morning, Gwen," he said as he continued to enter his office. As Fox laid his briefcase upon his desk, he heard his door being shut, then locked. Turning around to see Gwen standing before him was no surprise. "Listen," he began slowly, "we need to talk about what happened."  
  
"No," she said coolly, "no, we don't because everything was perfect."  
  
Recalling that night, Fox had to admit it was unlike anything he ever experienced. But even so, he had to put a stop to it once and for all.  
  
"You're right, it was wonderful, but, Gwen, it can't go on. I'm in love with Theresa and you...your married to my own brother!"  
  
"That didn't seem to stop you last night from making love to me on the conference table. Don't you remember how wonderful it was? You can have that whenever you want it, Fox."  
  
Fox's thoughts drifted off as Gwen went on talking, trying to convince him to leave Theresa behind for her.  
  
Standing up suddenly, Fox threw all the papers off the conference table and smiled wickedly at her. With her heart fluttering wildly, she grabbed his face in her hands and began to stroke his mouth to ecstasy. Fox loved everything about her kisses. Her kisses were more rich than Godive chocolate, causing him to crave more for them. Her one hand wandered around his neck while she stroked her fingers through his golden brown hair. Caressing each other's tongue and awakening up emotions they never knew were buried inside, they slightly moved forward, and losing their balance while lost in each other, they fell on top of the conference table.  
  
As they parted their lips for oxygen, they locked eyes and never looked away. Still panting, she undid the buttons on her blouse and stood there for a moment with her blouse hanging wide open just for his eyes. "Do you like what you see, Mr. Crane?" she asked.  
  
"Very much so, Mrs. Crane," he laughed.  
  
She preceded to remove her blouse by arching her back and lowering her arms to let it fall to the floor. After sliding out of her skirt and removing her pantyhose all that remained was her bra, panties, and a heart locket Ethan had bought for her for their first anniversary. Inside the locket laid a picture of them both before they were married. A picture of happier times.  
  
"Are you going to remove your locket?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It will be fine," she said with an impish look in her eyes. "But, that suit you are wearing may cause some problems." Approaching him very slowly, she untied his tie. Not having much patience to unbutton all of his buttons, she ripped the shirt off of his muscular chest with one swift tug. She laid bare on the cold conference table laughing as though she was playing game as he removed his remained garments. "I almost forgot about this," she said referring to her bra. Reaching behind her, she undid the fastener on her bra. Sliding each strap down each shoulder, she leaned forward as her voluptuous breasts were revealed before his eye for the first time.  
  
Climbing onto the table, Fox laid his body perfectly on top of hers. Their lips were inches from touching each other, her harden breasts were pressed up against his chest, and her tingling nipples burrowing into his very flesh, driving him insane. She purred, "Of Fox," and arched into his body. She moaned and tossed her head back as Fox thrust the tip of her nipple into his mouth. All she could say as she gasped was ,"Oh Fox!" As Fox slide his fingers underneath the elastic of her panties, she arched her hips. Fox help her remove them and threw them to the side, seeing as they were of no importance.   
  
Moving his hand down to her wet center of paradise, he gently slide his finger them in and out. "I need you now, Fox!" She cried out in a shallow breath. His pulsating manhood was positioned between her legs as she waiting for his entry. She slowly parted them enough so his the throbbing head of his erection could slowly pass along through the valley of her womenly desires. As she thrusted her hips upward, her breathing became heavy and deeper.  
  
"Oh...this...feels...sooo...good!" She moaned in ecstasy between thrusts as she dug her nails into his back every time he went faster and harder. Fox positioned himself by kneeling between her knees as he caressed her aching breasts. They kissed passionately as she accepted him. With her fingers digging into his back, she raised her hips so he could go in further and bury himself deep inside of her. He could now feel her pulsating, contracting and releasing his erection, he leaned him feeling about ready to explode.   
  
"Oh Fox!" She moaned as she arched her body into his.  
  
"Oh Gwen!" With one final thrust they rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy.  
  
"Well, if you really want to end things, I suppose that can happen."  
  
"I want that, Gwen. I love Theresa more than anything and what I have done to her has opened my eyes."  
  
"I know what you mean," Gwen said as she remembered how she had hurt Ethan as well. "I just...can't we...just once more?" She asked as she moved closer to him, now standing inches apart.  
  
"We...no...well maybe...just...once more," he said as his tongue mad sweeping, twirling motions inside her mouth. Fox pulled back though as he heard Ethan talking to his secretary outside the door. "Meet me at this hotel," he said as he handed her a piece of paper with the address on it.  
  
"When?"  
  
"During lunch. Make sure you don't hint to Ethan where you're going."  
  
"I won't," she said as she left.  
  
'Now what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
"Theresa, baby, I'm sorry, but I really can't miss this lunch meeting."  
  
"What's more important: me or some business deal that Ethan will handle on his own more than likely?"  
  
"I know you're angry with me, but I honestly have to go to this meeting. I'm so sorry, baby. I really did want to go to lunch with you."  
  
Theresa stayed silent for a minute, which caused Fox to worry. Was she finally on to him? He could only wonder.  
  
"Fox," she finally said.  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
"Are you sure you are going to have lunch with some clients and not someone else?"  
  
Fox could feel the sweat falling down his forehead as he thought for a minute what to say, "I'm postive, babe. Oh hey! I have to get going now or I'll be late."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Listen, I promise I am going to make this up to you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will," she said coldly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Fox said into the receiver where she had already hung up. "I'm so sorry, Theresa."  
  
"Hello Fox," Gwen whispered as soon as he entered the hotel room.  
  
Fox smiled as he looked all about the room. The shades were closed shut so no light could enter, the only light they had were a few lit vanilla scented candles Gwen had picked up on her way over.  
  
"Come over here," Gwen said as she motioned him over with her index finger. As Fox began to remove his clothes he couldn't help, but feel that this was all too fake. The other night felt real, but now it was just wrong for some reason.  
  
"I can't do this," he said as he put his shirt back on.  
  
"Sure you can baby," Gwen said as she put her hands on his shoulders and began to message him.  
  
"Mmm that feels so good!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I can make you feel even better," she said seductively.  
  
Gwen moved her hands around his chest, clinging on to him. He embraced her hold as she worked on removing his shirt. Gently she unbuttoned each one teasing him as she did it. She tugged at his shirt once it was unbuttoned. He knew just what she wanted him to do, and so he did. Letting his shirt fall to the floor, Fox now sat in front of Gwen in just his boxers with his conscience still pulling at him. Gwen giggled as she began to nibble on his ear lobe.  
  
"Do you like?" She asked him as she pressed her lips against his neck.  
  
"Love," he said starting to feel a little more comfortable.  
  
Gwen pushed him aggressively back as he smiled at her aggressive side. He had never seen her like this, not even the previous night before and he just loved it. Gwen tugged at his boxers and obeying her wishes, he slipped out of them and threw them to the side. Fox wanted her now, he couldn't wait much longer since their lunch was so short.  
  
As Fox slipped two fingers underneath the elastic of her panties, Gwen took them off and threw them to the side. Capturing his mouth with hungry urgency, Gwen ran her fingers threw his thick golden brown hair as Fox unclasped her bra.  
  
Fox rolled Gwen on her back and moved on top of her body. Gwen relished the warm roughness of his chest against the tips of her breasts.   
  
The darkness intensified all of there sensations. She felt the callused tenderness of his hands roaming all over her body and the texture of his male skin felt like suede as she rubbed her foot along his right calf. His hands were everywhere, and soon she couldn't think anything at all but the feelings she felt for him at the moment. Many sensations took over her brain and her entire focus was on his hands working his magic, then on his body rising over hers, climbing hers. Gwen held on to Fox feeling so different. Making love to Ethan was never this good.  
  
Fox then he slid his fingers in and out of her. Gwen though wanted more of him. He pushed himself into Gwen. At first he slowly thrusted, but it got faster, then he took himself out. Making love to him like this was wonderful, but nothing would ever beat the first time they made love.   
  
Again Fox pushed himself into her as she moaned with great pleasure. Her moans intensified as Fox was able to please her. He knew he was about to come, so he thrusted faster and faster, and harder each time until he finally released. Exhausted, they rested a little before Gwen suggested they go for another round.  
  
"Fox, just once more," she managed to say as she gasped for more oxygen.  
  
"Just once more," he said kissing her sweaty forehead.  
  
Moving atop her once again, he conformed his body to hers as she began to move her hips against him. The feeling of her fingertips gliding across his skin made him shiver.  
  
Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her even closer. Crushing their bodies together, they began a rhythm that satisfied them both. Closing her eyes, she moaned. Never had she known it was possible to feel like this.   
  
Feeling his pace quicken, she moved along with him. Thrust for thrust she matched him. Intertwining his hands with hers, he thrust into her once more as her eyes flew open, and they focused on each other. Over and over their breathing rapid and raspy, they kissed. Slowing down, their feelings began to calm.  
  
"I better take a quick shower before leaving," Fox said as he glanced over at his watch.  
  
"I'd join you, but I have to get back before Ethan becomes suspicious."  
  
"That's okay," Fox said as he stood up and put on a robe that the hotel had supplied. "Listen, before you go I think there's something you need to know."  
  
"What's that?" She laughed as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Alistair knows about our affair."  
  
"What!?!" She asked in shock. "How? I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I, but he knows about it."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"It's about me, not you," he said with a restless sigh. "He's not going to expose us unless I follow his rules."  
  
"Which you plan on doing, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he said thinking back to what he had to do.  
  
"Good, well then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go. Bye, Fox."  
  
"Bye, Gwen."  
  
"Oh you are a fool, Gwen," Alistair laughed as he watched Gwen leave the hotel room on one of his many television sets.  
  
"How can you enjoy doing this?" His secretary asked as she brought him his hourly glass of whiskey.  
  
"My dear, I don't enjoy it. It's strictly business. I have to protect the Crane Empire from fools such as my grandson and granddaughter-in-law.  
  
Fox sat across from Theresa eating his dinner, or at least he tried to. He once again had a guilty conscience about what he had done. Neither of them said much to the other. There was nothing really to be said. Theresa could feel that something was bothering her fiancee and this troubled her greatly. Whenever something was bothering him, she would instantly feel it as well. Theresa sat looking at her husband, not eating much either. Looking into his eyes she tried to find a clue of what was wrong, but Fox was too good for her. He was always able to hide something and whatever was troubling him now, he was hiding very well.   
  
Both of their heads picked up as they head the doorbell followed by a long pounding on their door. Theresa and Fox ran to the door and saw Ethan standing outside, crying for their help. Fox instantly began to worry if Ethan had somehow found out about his and Gwen's affair.  
  
"Ethan, what's wrong?" Theresa asked as she opened the door for him.  
  
"Gwen's missing!"  
  
"What!? How?" Fox asked becoming suspicious of his wife who seemed rather calm over the whole situation.  
  
"I don't know. She never returned from lunch. You haven't seen her since she left for lunch have you, Fox?"  
  
Knowing that his future hung in the balance Fox paused to say, "No, I haven't."  
  
"I'll go make some coffee," Theresa said leaving the room quietly. Fox watched as she left and couldn't help but feel that maybe she knew where Gwen was.   
  
Following her into the kitchen he asked, "Do you know where Gwen is?"  
  
"What!?" She asked rather surprised by his question. "Why would you think I know where she is? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"What!? No, of course not! I was just wondering since you and Gwen so have some bad blood between you two still."  
  
"Oh, well I don't. Maybe you and Ethan should form a search party for her?" She suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Ethan said stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe Gwen is missing!" Whitney said in shock once she heard Theresa tell her face to face.  
  
"Neither can I. I mean I know things aren't that great between me and Gwen, but I never wished something like this to happen to her. Can you believe that Fox thought I knew where she was?"  
  
"Really?" Becoming rather interested in all of this, Whitney said as she sipped on her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what, but something has gotten into him over the past few weeks."  
  
"I wonder what that could have been. He has been acting strange from what I've seen."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one to notice it," Theresa sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm losing him!"  
  
Fox pounded his fist angrily on Alistair's desk as he exclaimed, "Damn it! Tell me where she is! I know you're behind this!"  
  
Alistair just merely laughed, he loved watching people suffer, especially his family. Lighting up one of his Cuban cigars, Alistair called in his secretary, asking her to bring in something. Alistair's secretary brought in another tape and put in on for both Fox and Alistair. Fox couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his most recent affair on tape.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Now, Fox, I have you under my complete control because one false move and your marriage to Theresa will be over before it even begins."  
  
About ready to explode, Fox said, "Just tell me where Gwen is!"  
  
"I don't know," he replied as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth into Fox's face.  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"Well, Fox, it may be hard to believe, but I'm not behind Gwen's disappearance."  
  
"Who is then?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say, but I'll give you a hint by saying it's someone you know rather well."  
  
'This just in!' The news anchor said while cutting from a program. 'Gwen Crane, wife to Crane heir, Ethan Crane, has been found dead in Chicago. Not much is know at this time, but it appears that her car blew up. Police are looking into possible suspects at the moment that match evidence found at the scene of the crime. Stay tuned to...'  
  
Alistair shut off the television and just laughed. He could feel that everything would be going his way in just a short matter of time. Fox stood in disbelief, he couldn't understand how that happened or why. All Fox knew was that his fiancee would more than likely become a suspect and he had to protect her.  
  
"Go run to Theresa," Alistair laughed as Fox ran out of his office.  
  
"This has turned out to be your day," Alistair's secretary said.  
  
"This is just the beginning, my dear," he laughed. "Just the beginning." 


	3. Karma's A Bitch

Fox's thoughts seemed to wander as he drove home. So much had happened in the past 48 hours and his mind just wasn't able to grasp at it all. Sleeping with Gwen, not just once, but twice, boggled his mind. Half of him knew why he did what he had done, but the other half was clueless. Revenge was mainly his reason. Since Ethan became the Crane heir again Fox vowed that he would get some sort of revenge on his brother, sleeping with Gwen was his revenge. The revenge that he had dreamed of for months, the revenge that burned through his veins was finally achieved when he slept with Gwen. Fox knew that this wasn't the revenge he always had in mind. Watching Ethan fail was what he wanted to see, but now because of his actions he would have to see his brother suffer the pain of losing his wife.  
  
'Why didn't I control myself? Why did I let this happen twice?' he asked himself as he became deeper consumed in his thoughts.  
  
That part Fox didn't understand. Making love to Gwen was new and felt so different to him, but he could not describe it as magical, just as he always described making love to Theresa was. Gwen was nothing special though. She lacked highly in beauty compared to Theresa and in many other areas of interest to him. So when he thought about it carefully he saw nothing about Gwen that captivated his interests as Theresa had always done.  
  
Turning the corner that would lead him straight to his home, he could see bright blue lights flashing in the distance. He instantly snapped out of his daze and focused his attention on seeing where they were coming from. But as Fox approached his home closer he saw a few of Harmony's police standing, blocking traffic from entering and exiting the street. Fox parked his car along the curb and immediately ran by the police officers who were blocking other citizens from entering. That could not do that to Fox though because he was a Crane and Cranes were allowed wherever they pleased to go.  
  
Looking desperately through the crowd of officers, trying to see who it was they were arresting, Fox saw Luis standing by Sam arguing with him. Fox knew then that Theresa was being taken in for Gwen's murder.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox called out to her as she was being led in cuffs.  
  
"Fox!" She called out, although she could not see him. Five officers were surrounding her as though she had committed the worst crime in history.  
  
"Let her go!" Fox said as he began to push the officers to the side.  
  
"You can't do that, Fox," Sam said interfering.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Theresa is under the arrest for Gwen."  
  
"What!? That's impossible! Theresa may have hated Gwen, but she would have never killed her. Luis," he said turning to him, "you have to do something."  
  
"I am, I have already contacted a lawyer for her."  
  
Fox nodded his head and turned his attention back to Theresa who had been placed in the backseat of the squad car. Pounding on the window Theresa cried, "Help me, Fox! Please help me!"  
  
"I will, baby. I promise I will," Fox said as he watched Theresa being taken away.  
  
Anxiously Fox paced the floors outside of Theresa's jail cell. Theresa was not there, she was still being questioned, but Fox was told that he could wait for her. Lifting his head after hearing the sound of chains, Fox saw Theresa walking in chains like a criminal. Fox ran to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her, but he was pushed back.  
  
"No physical contact," the guard told them.  
  
Theresa walked slowly into her cell with her head lowered in shame. She couldn't bare to look Fox in the face like that. Fox rushed to her cell and wrapped his fingers tightly around the cold metal bars. Looking at her he couldn't help, but feel that this was all his fault.  
  
'If only I had stayed away from Gwen.'  
  
"Can we have some privacy?" Fox asked glancing towards the guard.  
  
"I'm under special orders not to let Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald out of my sight."  
  
"Do you think I give a damn about your orders!" He said becoming very frustrated. "I'm Fox Crane! Julian Crane's son and Alistair Crane's grandson. You'll do what I say or I'll have your job and the very uniform you're wearing." Not saying a thing, the guard left them in peace. He knew better than to mess around with one of the Cranes.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Theresa said through her tears. Her voice was cracking with every tear she cried, every tear that should have not been cried.  
  
"Theresa look at me. Come on look at me," he said reaching through the bars and lifting her chin up. Their eyes instantly locked, he could see her shame, and she could see his pain. "I'm so sorry, baby. I promise I'm going to get you out of her tonight, no matter if I have to kill or break you out."  
  
Theresa tried to smile, but couldn't. She felt like she was being a burden to him. "No," she said softly.  
  
"What? Theresa, what did you just say?"  
  
"I said no, Fox. I'm not leaving here until my trial."  
  
"Be honest with me. Theresa, did you kill Gwen?"  
  
Silently she stood there with her head lowered, not moving an inch. Thinking about all the different responses she could give him. She didn't have to tell him the truth, she wasn't even sure if he would believe it. Slowly bringing her eyes to his she said, "No, Fox. I honestly didn't kill Gwen. I have no reason to. Why? Do you think that I killed her?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Then why did you ask? Is there some reason why I should have?"  
  
Fox could feel her burning eyes staring at him. Wanting to drop the whole subject, Fox drew a sigh of relief as the guard came back in, signaling for him. Fox knew he had escaped it for now, but he knew it would come back yet again and this time bite him in the ass.  
  
"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald's bail has been set for two million dollars, Sir."  
  
Not surprised at how much it was set for, Fox thanked him and went back to Theresa. Fox told her that he would be back within an hour, that he needed to take care of her bail. Theresa pleaded with him not too, saying that it was a waste of money.  
  
"Nothing is wasted when it's for you." Placing his head up against the bars and looking down into her beautiful brown eyes he said, "I can't bare to see you this way. You belong with me, in my arms, not here. I won't stand by and watch you allow something you don't deserve happen. No," he said making up his mind once and for all, "this stops now."  
  
Fox sat waiting patiently outside his grandfather's door. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, would have to sink so low as to beg his Alistair for money. Worst of all, Fox wasn't sure Alistair would even help him. Alistair had always harbored hate towards each and every one of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, and he just loved to mess with Theresa and Luis most of all. It seemed highly unlikely that he would bother to even consider giving Fox money for her bail.  
  
"You can go in now," Fox was told by Alistair's secretary.  
  
The world seemed to stand still as he slowly approached the door that separated him from his grandfather. Reaching the door knob, Fox turned it, and gently pushed forward.  
  
'There's no turning back now,' he thought.  
  
"Fox," Alistair said in a surprising good spirit. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"  
  
After exhausting himself, Fox collapsed into the brown leather chair that sat before Alistair's desk. Taking a deep breath to take time to consider how he would handle this conversation, Fox cracked his knuckles as to show Alistair that he was here on business and meant for some kind of deal.  
  
"Well?" Alistair said as he waited patiently. "What have you to say?"  
  
"I've made a deal with you, now it's your turn to make one with me."  
  
Sitting as though Fox's words had no affect on him whatsoever Alistair replied, "I suppose this has to do with Theresa is jail for Gwen's murder, correct?"  
  
"How did you know?" He asked a little surprised. No official announcement had been made to the media pointing Theresa as the crime suspect.  
  
"Fox, you silly boy. You should know by now that I keep a close eye on everyone in this family or anyone that has any relations with this family. Do you honestly think I'd be so stupid not to? I've worked all my life building up this empire, Fox. I'm not about to allow just anyone to take it from me as long as I'm living." Pausing for a minute to recollect his thoughts as to where he was before his mind began to wander he said, "Just what kind of deal do you have in mind?"  
  
"I'm helping you, so now you help me by bailing out Theresa right now."  
  
"And what do I get in return?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Fox said a little frustrated. "You already have me doing your dirty work, what else can you possibly want from me?"  
  
"Listen to my only offer carefully, Fox. I'll bail Theresa out, but you have to leave tonight, not next week."  
  
'That's impossible! I can't leave everyone so suddenly. They'll become suspicious."  
  
"Just like Theresa has?" He smiled as he remembered that he had the best hand at that moment. Fox was barely hanging on and until he had the best hand, Alistair would be in control. "So what will it be, Fox? Does Theresa stay in there or do you set her free?"  
  
"You bastard!" He said in disgust. "How can you live with yourself everyday knowing what kind of a horrible monster you really are?"  
  
"It's quite easy actually. Tell me though, how is it living each and every day lying to the woman who you are about to be married to in only a short time?" Fox sat staring at Alistair, that's all he could do. He wanted Theresa out now. Touching Alistair would diminish any chances of that happening. "What will it be, Fox? I don't have all day you know."  
  
"I'll do it," he mumbled.  
  
"What's that?" He smiled, knowing exactly what Fox had said.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"You're free to leave," the guard told Theresa as he unlocked her chains.  
  
Theresa didn't know how Fox did it, but she was happy that he did. She didn't want to be kept from him. She loved him with all her heart and being away from him broke her heart. Running into his arms the moment he walked in she said, "I love you so much!"  
  
Fox brought Theresa home and made dinner just for her. He brought it up to her so that she could rest a little. He knew she was tired from this whole ordeal and he figured it was the least he could do. After she had finished, Theresa sat silently for a moment until she spoke. "Oh Fox," She said a little afraid, "I don't ever want to be away from you again."  
  
"Shh," he said placing his index finger upon her lips. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you, not matter what." Slowly capturing her lips, Fox began to stroke her mouth to ecstasy. Little moans from Theresa led him to believe that she hungered for his more. Emerging in gasps as they pulled away, Theresa fought all that was in her from ripping his cloths off and making love to him right there. Theresa desperately needed him, she wanted him in every sense.  
  
Quickly disregarding their clothes, his body rose on top of hers as he slid his fingers inside of her, driving her even more crazy for him. "Oh Fox!" She moaned as she arched her body into his. Thrusting his manhood into the damp petals of her womanhood slowly, Theresa dug her nails into his toned back. Begging him for more, Fox obliged and quickened his pace. She met each of his thrusts. With one final thrust, Fox released himself into Theresa.  
  
They laid in bed with their fingers intertwined thinking about their future. Their wedding was only two months away. It seemed forever and Theresa knew that so much could happened between now and then. Fox could sense that something was wrong with her as began to softly cry.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?"  
  
"No," she continued to cry. "You've done nothing. You've been wonderful to me."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'm just so afraid about the future. I mean, look I'm going to be put on trial for Gwen's murder and our wedding is only two months away. Fox, so much can happen between now and then. I'm just scared that something will."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair softly, Fox sat and listened to all she had to say. Inside Fox was secretly feeling the same way, but he could never tell Theresa that. Not now when everything was so messed up and confused. He had to remain strong for her. He watched as she peacefully drifted off to sleep. Watching her, he tried to think of a way to tell her that he was leaving. He knew that she would hate him for this, but what other choice did he have.  
  
Fox managed to get up without waking her up. As quiet as he could, he began to pack a few things, not knowing how long he would be gone. As Fox reached for a picture of Theresa and him, one that had been taken not too long ago, it fell to the floor breaking and causing Theresa to wake up. Not knowing what Fox was doing she began to worry.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, baby."  
  
"No," she said getting up. "What's going on? Where are you going?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you like this, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I have to go away on business for a little bit."  
  
"Not now! Fox, I need you. I just got through telling you how I need you and now you're telling me that your job is more important than me?"  
  
"It's not like that," he said moving towards her and taking her hands. "You are number one to me in every thing. Nothing is more important than you."  
  
"Then why are you leaving me?"  
  
"Theresa, I have to do this. You don't understand."  
  
"Then make me understand!" She begged.  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa, but I can't. Not just now." As Fox loaded his things into the trunk of his car, he could hear Theresa crying softly, watching him disappear just when she needed him the most. "Please, don't cry. I promise on my life, I'll be back."  
  
"Please be careful," she said as she hugged him. Embracing one last kiss, Fox got into his car and drove away. "I know you're up to something, Fox," Theresa said to herself as she got into her car and followed him. Theresa carefully made sure that Fox didn't recognize her. She watched him as he came to a stop at a disclosed location. Fox got out and was quickly trying to get inside of some abandoned building. Theresa parked her car and ran straight to him.  
  
"Theresa," he said frustrated as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. "I told you to stay away for now."  
  
"Fox, what's going on?"  
  
"Theresa, get out of here now! I'll call you once I arrive at my destination."  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked as she clung to him.  
  
"Please, just go now, Theresa, before you put both of us into danger."  
  
"I knew something was wrong. I'm not leaving without you."  
  
Looking around and becoming even more paranoid Fox pulled Theresa inside the abandoned building with him. "You have to get out of here," he told her.  
  
"Not without you. I told you I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"Theresa, please. I'm begging you to go home."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Fox. But I can't do that."  
  
"Fine," he shouted. "Follow me."  
  
Theresa followed him, not sure of where he was taking her. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Please, don't ask me questions I'm not sure of myself." After walking up a few flights of stairs, Fox told Theresa to remain outside of a room which he entered. For a few minutes Fox was gone, but he then came back and said, "Let's go." As they were walking back down Fox noticed a few clouds of black smoke and put things together. "Come on hurry up!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"This place is on fire. Hurry!"  
  
Theresa and Fox made their way to the bottom floor, but they were trapped. They could turn nowhere. The fires surrounding them were growing rapidly and they were both inhaling a dangerous amount of smoke. But when they thought all hope was gone Fox spotted an opening that they could only try. As they approached the opening, they spotted three fire fighters.  
  
"You go first," Fox told Theresa as he helped her make her way through. the tiny opening which was quickly growing full of flames.  
  
"Miss, come this way," the man told her.  
  
Before stepping forward Theresa looked back to see Fox struggling to get through. Taking a step forward and taking her eyes off of him she heard a loud crash and the remaining fire fighters panicking. Quickly turning back she could no longer see Fox anywhere.  
  
"No!" She screamed as she tried to jump towards him. The fire fighter held her back and dragged her out of there before anymore of the roof collapsed. Nervously Theresa sat with the oxygen mask, awaiting news of Fox's condition. All she had been told was that the roof has collapsed where he was. Theresa knew that there was still a chance that he could be alive. She could feel in her heart that he was not dead.  
  
The fire fighter that had pulled her out was slowly approaching her with his head lowered. Theresa didn't know what to think, but as he came close he lifted his head up and she could see something was terribly wrong. "No," she said before he was approaching. I'll give you anything, anything in the whole world, if you just tell me he's going to be fine. Please, tell me he's going to be okay."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miss, but we can't find him."  
  
"No! No!" She broke down and cried. "No! Fox!" 


	4. saying Hello And Goodbye

In a matter of moments her life was pulled out from beneath her, causing her to fall helplessly to the floor with no one there to catch her. Fox had always been the one to catch her before she hit the floor, but this time he wasn't there, he could never be there again to save her as he had done so many times before. She was alone in this world with no one to be her prince in shinning armor. No one to ever save her from her fears, the world, and herself.  
  
Never in her wildest dreams had Theresa ever imagined Fox would die so suddenly. Things just didn't add up in her mind, this causing her to feel angered and confused. The anger she felt towards life and God now ran through her veins. Fox was so young, too young to die. She just couldn't understand how God could take him away from her just as they were about to begin the rest of their lives together. It just didn't seem fair and she wanted an explanation from someone. She desperately wanted to know what kind of danger Fox was in. She knew it had something to do with his death, but she just wasn't sure.  
  
Theresa sat in the passenger's seat of Fox's car, staring out the window absently, while Pilar drove. Silently Theresa sat, not moving an inch, only gazing out the window as though she was in some far off distant place. A place full of memories that they had made together, precious memories which she was never to experience again. Pilar glanced at Theresa who seemed a million miles away. She felt the pain that Theresa was feeling, she understood just how she felt. Sighing, Pilar turned her attention once again to the road before them knowing that today was just the beginning of the healing process.  
  
Everywhere Theresa looked something reminded her of her love for him. Theresa loved everything about Fox, from his secret and mysterious ways to the soft touch of his lips as their passion ignited. In her eyes, he was perfect. As Pilar made the final turn to the funeral home, Theresa gazed enviously at a couple walking by holding hands. Tears began to slowly fill her brown eyes regretfully, but as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand she smiled.  
  
Staring at the love of his life as she laid there peacefully, a smile crept onto Fox's face. That smile on her face, the look of utter contentment, made all their little fights and words of hatred at those moments worth it. As Theresa rolled onto her side, Fox brushed a few strands of hair that fell covering her eyes to the side of her face. Theresa blushed as Fox continued to gaze at her in awe. Never had she felt so appreciated. Only Fox had evoked feelings inside Theresa that she never knew existed.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"You, your beauty."  
  
"And what are you thinking about?" She asked playfully with an impishly look to her.  
  
"How lucky I am to have you. Theresa, no matter what you're wearing or how you look, you are the equivalent of all beauty in my eyes. On your worst days, I find something beautiful about you. I love to see you smile, and though it hurts to see you cry, your beauty can't hide behind your tears. Your bright, red nose and your swollen, red eyes bring a smile to my face every time. I know it sounds dumb, but I just can't help but smile whenever I'm around you, no matter if you're happy or sad because when I'm with you, my whole world is at peace and I can do anything."  
  
Theresa snapped back to reality as she felt the car being parked. Looking around she saw that they had already arrived at the funeral home. Theresa was now starting to feel nervous and just wanted to run instead of facing the difficult task that laid before her. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the wake alone. She wished that everything would be done within one day instead of making it a long affair, but Julian and Ivy had requested it that way so their family and friends that lived far away could fly in time to make it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Theresa grabbed for the car door and slowly stepped outside. It was rather chilly outside for an autumn day, but it seemed to fit the atmosphere well. Pilar wrapped her arm around Theresa's shoulders for support as they reached the entrance. The man who ran things greeted them, asking which funeral they were there for. Room C, the man informed them, was where Fox's body was laid out. Stepping inside, Theresa could feel her heart beat increase and her breaths becoming more intense. As they stood before the entrance to room C they could hear a woman screaming in agony. Theresa was able to recognize the scream and she felt sorry for her. Ivy had just lost her son and although they had never gotten along well after the whole big ordeal with Ethan, Theresa could feel her pain. They could feel the loss of someone they both loved dearly.  
  
"Therestia," Pilar said in a soothing voice, just the kind that she used around her children as they were growing up, "are you ready?"  
  
"No," she said as the tears were slowly brimming in her eyes. "I don't know how I am going to get through this, but I have to. I owe it to Fox."  
  
Theresa embraced a warm motherly hug from Pilar and opened the curtain that separated them from the others. Inside Theresa could see Ivy weeping as Julian was comforting her as though there was some kind of spark between the two still. Ivy's sobs could be heard clearer as Theresa slowly approached his casket. Until then she hadn't even looked at Fox's casket, she was trying to avoid it and to do so she looked over to Ethan who seemed to be taking things the hardest. Theresa felt the most sympathy towards him. Not only had Ethan just lost his wife the previous day, but now his only little brother had passed away. Theresa sniffed back her tears, trying to conceal them, but Ivy, Julian, and Ethan turned back to see her knowing that she was about to break. The others decided to leave the room for the moment, they wanted to give Theresa some time to herself. Theresa was thankful for this and smiled weakly as they passed by her. Ivy had never really approved of Fox's relationship with Theresa, but right now it didn't matter and she surprisingly didn't mind giving Theresa time with him alone.  
  
Theresa tasted her bitter tears as she felt them tickle down her cheek to her lips. Not bothering to reach for a tissue, Theresa gentle brushed them aside as she took a step forward. She now stood directly in front of Fox's casket. Due to the extent of Fox's injuries from the fire, the Cranes had decided that it would be more appropriate if it wasn't an open casket wake. Theresa had been told that his body was so badly burnt that the only way to identify his body was by his dental records. Theresa could only think of his badly injured body as she stood before him weeping.  
  
"Oh Fox," she sighed as another tear escaped her eye. Theresa guided her delicate fingers over the top of his cherry chestnut casket as more tears filled her eyes. All she could think about was the times they had shared as she stood before him. She couldn't help, but feel cheated out of a life with him. Only a little time remained before their wedding, the one Theresa had planned out every detail carefully herself. Theresa thought she knew what her future held for her, but now she didn't know. "What am I going to do without you?" She asked as she collapsed onto his casket. "I can't live without you!" As the others began to slowly fill back in, knowing her time was just about up Theresa brought her face forward and laid a gentle kiss upon his casket. Now becoming emotionally uncontrollable, Pilar helped pull Theresa away and back to a seat. There Theresa sat watching everyone say their final goodbyes, something Theresa just wasn't able to do yet.  
  
As the night drew to an end, Theresa slowly went about her home, the one that they had shared together, walking about each room and turning off the lights in each as though she was somehow saying goodbye to him. This was the first night she had spent there by herself since Fox passed away. She wasn't sure how she could go on living in there when everywhere she looked reminded her of him. Theresa paused outside the bedroom door, hesitating walking in there alone. It just didn't feel right to her if she walked in there knowing that he would never come home and lay down beside her. Every night, no matter how late Fox came home, he always kissed her gently upon her forehead before doing anything else. She was his top priority and feeling his lips upon her skin let her know that he was home and everything would be okay.  
  
With tears trickling down her cheeks, Theresa stepped forward and halted at the door, resting her head upon it. She couldn't move any further. His presence lingered throughout their room and stepping into their room meant that she would have to come face to face with her nightmare. Theresa knew she was strong, after everything that she went through she knew she was strong, but she knew that no amount of strength that she possessed could help her take that first step alone. The pace of her tears quickly increased, she could find no more air to breath, and as she gripped the door for support she suddenly found that she could stand on her own.  
  
"Thank you," she said tasting her bittersweet tears as she looked up as though she knew he was watching over her.  
  
Regaining her composure, Theresa now was able to take that first step she so dreaded. She gently brushed her fingertips along Fox's photo that sat upon her dresser. Tears quickly filled her eyes as she turned her head quickly not wanting to cry anymore. Theresa found herself standing before their bed with her fingers tightly wrapped around the cold, metal bars of the headboard. Feeling weak in the knees she thought she would collapse, but she stood her ground. She slowly sat down and reached for the shirt that he had changed out of just before leaving. As she brought the shirt to her face, Theresa inhaled his scent as the agony she was feeling deep down began to break her heart in two. Bringing her knees to her chest, Theresa curled up into a ball and let her tears come as they may. She didn't try to stop them figuring that there was no use. Her heart was broken and until it began to mend she would stay that way.  
  
"Why?" she cried, "Why would you take away the only man I ever truly loved?" Pausing as she tried to choke back her tears she said, "Who will save me now?"  
  
Before processing to the cemetery the next morning, the hearse paused outside the gates of the Crane mansion as a tribute to Fox. Not a single dry eye could be found anywhere. Fox may have not gotten along well with his family, but even so there was that family connection that not even the Crane's could not ignore.  
  
"Theresita, are you sure you're feeling up to go to the cemetery?" Pilar asked her daughter, knowing that Theresa was determined to say goodbye properly.  
  
Theresa's tears did the talking as they gently slid down her cheeks. Nodding her head, Theresa bit her lip and looked up, allowing the tears now to fall from the corners of her eyes. She tightly closed her eyes as she felt the coldness of her tears linger along her face. It hurt, the stingingness though didn't compare to the emotional pain those tears brought.  
  
'I'll live another day, I'll have another chance at happiness just like Fox would have wanted, but it doesn't matter because I'll never find another Fox... and without him...I'm incomplete.'  
  
Theresa sat silently before Fox's casket as everyone surrounding her paid their final respects to the man she loved more than life it self. She sat pale and emotionless, determined not to cry anymore, holding the single white rose for which she would lay upon his casket when she would need to say her final goodbye. She could feel their kisses being laid upon her cheeks, and she could hear their condolences ringing far off in her ears, but the only thing she did was sit there like she was stone cold. As the people's voices drifted farther away, Theresa was able to look around and find herself alone. She sighed with relief knowing that she didn't have to put on an act any longer. Now she was able to cry without a single soul to see her pain.  
  
"Oh Fox," she said quietly as she stood beside him. "I don't know what to say. I've never been in a situation like this. You know, I stayed up late the last few nights just trying to figure out what I need to say, but no matter how hard I tried to think of something, nothing came. I could only feel the void that now lives in a part of my heart. After having some time to myself I've realized that even though our time together was cut short, you'll always be a part of my life no matter where I go or what I do. I am who I am today because you loved me. You opened my eyes to a world that didn't have to have Ethan being the center. I learned how to live without him, and now I have to live without you too. I don't really know what my future holds anymore, but no matter what happens I know you are always going to be with me. I'm so sorry, baby," Theresa said as she kissed the white rose softly before laying it upon the casket. "Goodbye," she fought to say through her tears, "goodbye, Fox."  
  
Turning around quickly, Theresa bumped into a man's arms with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what was more embarrassing, bumping into a stranger's arms or having someone see her cry. "I'm terribly sorry," she apologized with her eyes locked to the ground.  
  
"That's quite alright," he said in a soft soothing voice which sounded a bit familiar. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fi..." Theresa lost the words as she raised her eyes to meet the man's beautiful green eyes. The man just smiled back weakly as he saw that she was obviously in a lot of pain. "Do I know you?" She asked as her eyes seemed to dance with curiosity of who this man standing before her was.  
  
"No," he laughed, "but I know you. Please, don't look at me as though I'm a stalker of some sort because I'm really not. Dylan Banning's the name." At that moment the light bulb went on in Theresa's head, it all made sense now. Fox had mentioned many times before of his close friend Dylan, Theresa had even spoken to him when their announced their engagement. "I'm Fox's friend from school."  
  
"I know," she smiled as she nodded her head very delicately. "Fox has told me all about you. I'm glad you came today."  
  
"I am too. I was in total disbelief when Julian called and told me the horrible news. I'm very sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. "Well, I need to get back home to take care of some things. Maybe we can have lunch or something before you return home. It would be nice to get to know one of Fox's partner's in crime."  
  
"I'd like that," he smiled. "Take care of yourself until then."  
  
As Theresa headed back to the car she noticed that she didn't feel like mourning so much anymore. It seemed as though the dark, gloomy cloud that had hung above her head now felt lifted, and now she felt like she could go on smiling once again. Something came over Theresa and she suddenly turned around and called out, "Dylan!"  
  
Dylan, who was headed to his car as well, turned around surprised to see Theresa coming towards him. Dylan could never have imagined how beautiful Theresa was from Fox's description. Fox emphasized that Theresa was a beautiful person on both the inside and outside, but Dylan didn't realize that Fox was telling the complete truth. Fox and Dylan didn't exactly share the same the same taste in women. Fox liked the wild girls who would do anything for a good time while Dylan liked the girls who could be wild if they choose to, but now it seemed as though they both agreed on Theresa.  
  
"I thought you had some business to take car of," Dylan shouted as the wind rustled through his golden brown locks.  
  
"I do, but I wanted to know if you would like to help...that is if you aren't busy. I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on any of your plans," Theresa finished as she was beginning to feel like a fool. She didn't know what she was thinking inviting Dylan over when only a few moments earlier she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Actually I was just planning on going back to my hotel room."  
  
"Oh," she said not knowing what else to say. Theresa was slowly finding herself unable to speak around Dylan.  
  
"What exactly do you need my help with?" Curiosity swept through his dirty, immature mind.  
  
"It's nothing hard really. I'm going to give some of Fox's things away to charity and such and I thought maybe you would like a few things. You know, for memories."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. I'd love to help you out."  
  
"Great, well, just follow my car. It's only a few minutes from here."  
  
"You have a very lovely apartment," Dylan commented as he handed Theresa his black, leather jacket.  
  
"Thank you. The bedroom is this way," she said as she lead the way.  
  
Dylan's roaming eyes couldn't help but glance over at Theresa's lower backside as she walked before him. He felt guilty about it though. Here he was checking out his best friend's fiancee while Fox lay 6 feet under while trying to protect Theresa from his mistakes. Dylan knew about Fox's affair and at first he understood, but now he couldn't see why Fox would do something so low to the woman he loved. Just then Dylan felt angry at Fox for cheating on Theresa, but that all faded away as Dylan stepped into Fox's bedroom.  
  
Theresa stood off in a little corner trying to conceal her tears from Dylan as he picked up an old baseball off from Fox's desk. Theresa didn't know anything about that old ball, just that it had some kind of sentimental value to Fox. Dylan obviously knew something about it because he was smiling as he looked over the old ball. "Did Fox ever tell you about this?" Theresa shook her head no as a smile crept upon her face. "I didn't think so," he sighed. "It was the beginning of 5th grade when we took a trip to Fenway Park. Julian got us the special treatment which included going into the locker room. Fox and I were so excited, I mean we were going to meet the whole Red Sox team. I remember we were both so excited to meet Carolton Fisk and Roger Clemens. See at that time Fox and I were into baseball, we were both playing in little leagues, and meeting these guys we thought we were going to be able to improve overnight just like that," he laughed. "Of course that didn't happen though. The next day we got some of the kids around here together and organized a game. It was the bottom of the 9th and the score was four to five, we were trailing by just one. There was Soupy on first..."  
  
"Soupy?" Theresa asked interrupting him.  
  
"Yeah," he laughed. "he was a kid from our class. We called him Soupy because he smelled like Campbells soup." Theresa laughed as Dylan went on with his story. "So Soupy was on first and there were two outs. Who else should be up to bat, but Fox. Let me remind you that this had been one of Fox's worst days at the plate. I was considering letting someone else bat, but Fox came up to me and said, 'Dylan, I know I can win this game. Just let me bat. I promise you I'll win this game with a swing of my bat.' So I had nothing else to do but let him bat. So as Fox comes up to the plate the other team starts saying how they got this game in the bag. Fox is now more determined than ever to win this game. The first pitch is throwing and bam! Homerun right into the church while a wedding was going on! Fox may have won the game, but he did have to face his parents later that night and explain how he hit a baseball into the church."  
  
"I remember Fox saying something about hitting a baseball in church one day when he first returned to Harmony. I can't believe he did it...but Fox was an amazing person, he could do anything," she sighed. A sudden mood change swept through Theresa at that very moment. No longer was she able to smile. The memory of Fox of ran through her mind, constantly reminding her that she was never to see him or touch him ever again. "He won't ever wear this shirt again," she said as she ripped one of his shirts from the closet, "he won't take any more pictures," she said as she threw it against the wall, "and he won't ever lay in his own bed ever again!" she cried as she began to throw all the pillows and covers to the side. Dylan ran and grabbed Theresa from behind as he tried to keep her from doing any more damage. "Leave me go!" She cried out in agony as though she was being torn from limb to limb. "Let me be!"  
  
"Theresa, stop this. This isn't right," he said trying to make her see what she was doing was wrong. Dylan really didn't know how to handle such a delicate situation such as the one he found himself in at that moment. Dylan barely knew Theresa so what right had he to try and comfort her, after all Dylan didn't want to make her feel as though he was making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Not right!?!" She fired back at him, "Fox dying wasn't right, but it happened!" Theresa and Dylan now stood before each other, both of their hearts pounding, but each wanting something different. Dylan though couldn't go on fighting his feelings any longer. As he gently wrapped his arms around her, Dylan pulled Theresa close to him and tried to kiss her passionately, but she fought to keep him away. "You bastard!" She shouted as she laid her hand print across his face. "Your best friend was just buried. How can you disrespect him like that? Get out of here."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sor..."  
  
"Get out!" she cried as she picked up the old baseball from the desk and shot it across the room at his head. "Out! Get out!"  
  
Mandi 


End file.
